I Like My BFF!
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Dawn is a normal girl, brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, nothing special. Her best friend is Demyx. They've known each other since Pre-K. What will happen when Dawn's tells Demyx about a strange dream?
1. The Dream

I just realized that Monica is one of my other OC's name...I feel retarded.  
So I am now changing her name to Dawn :P

Sorry for any confusions!

--

"What are these papers back here?"

I turned from my desk to face my mother, "I don't know...school stuff from last year."

She looked at the pile with that critical eye of hers, "I suppose you're not going to go through them."

She had been nagging all summer for me to sort through the piles of old school work. In my opinion, I didn't care, it was old school work. Useless in my eyes. I resisted the urge to yell out 'Yes! You finally get it, i'm never gonna go through them!' and turned back to my myspace page. I sighed as I ajusted my black and red arm warmers to type better. I could hear my mother going through my closet, I must of spaced out because she had been asking me about my too small white tee for the past two minutes.

"Throw it out, I can't fit in it." I said simply.

She nodded and placed it over her shoulder along with my too tight shorts. She left with the clothes and shut my door behind her. Finally, I thought, I can have some peace. I took a sip from my coca cola can before I logged on to Youtube. I had a few comments on my latest video, a draco/harry vid.

I quickly checked through them and then watched a few timmy/cosmo videos, leaving comments similar to; "...eo nosebleed TISSUE PLZ!!". I yawned as I glanced at my computer screen clock, 2:33am. It was getting late, but just as I was turning on my radio to 106.5 The N, I heard my cell phone go off. I looked at the number displayed on the screen as the metal music played. It was my best friend, Demyx.

I flipped open my phone and pressed the green pick up button, "Hello?"

"Hey Dawn, what's up?"

Demyx was on a family vacation in Atlantica. I made an annoyed face even though I knew he couldn't see it, "Demyx, it's almost 2:40 in the MORNING here..."

I heard Demyx audibly gasp on the other end, "Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry. I forgot the time zones...did I wake you up?"

"No, I was just heading off to bed...it's okay Dem."

"Oh, good...well I should probably let you ship off to dream land." I heard him laugh a little and I smiled.

"Kay," I yawned, "bye Demy-Kinz."

"Night." With that we hung up.

I sighed as I got into bed. Demyx and I had known each other since Pre-K and we understood our faults. Demyx may be forgetful, but he's sweet and fun. Of course he did have ADHD, which didn't help his hyperness.

-pagebreakup-pagebreakup-pagebreakup-pagebreakup-pagebreakup-pagebreakup-pagebreakup-pagebreakup-pagebreakup-pagebreakup-

_Later that night..._

I awoke with a start. My bedside clock read 4:53am. I realized my pillow was on the floor and my sheets were crooked. Not only that but they were drenched in sweat. My dream had not been a nightmare, far from it actually;

_I was hanging out at one of Demyx's pool parties. Everyone was talking and laughing. Like I would in real life I mingled and joked too. Suddenly I found myself being pulled by my waist back towards the house, it was Demyx pulling me. He lead me all the way up to his room. Then, to my surprise, he pushed me onto his waterbed. I yelled out in surprise, but then his mouth was on mine. In real life this would be my first kiss. I tried using my tongue, the wet feeling of Demyx's mouth was unfamiliar to me and yet I liked it. I found my hands wandering up to his mullet, his hands were on my waist and ass. Suddenly I felt something hard pressing into my thigh and-_

That's when I woke up. What did this mean? That I liked my best friend?

Apparently.

--

**I had a dream similar to this with one of my classmates. Strangely, I didn't really know him that well...I just sat in front of him during History...and he wasn't even really that good looking either. e.O (twitch, twitch)**

**I can already tell you Dawn's gonna tell Demyx, but I won't tell you how he reacts.**

**Muahahaha-(cough, cough) X0**


	2. You're Not The Only One

**Dun dun dun...**

--

I looked up from my keyboard as I heard gravel on wheels. Only one persons house had a gravel drive way, Demyx. I got up to look out my window and sure enough I saw his parents getting out of their blue chevey. My breath hitched as Demyx got out, two months away and already he looked taller. A little older even. Something surprised me, when he picked up his suitcase he hoisted it up onto his shoulder one handed. He had gotten stronger too.

I inspected myself, what had changed about me? I had gotten my hair cut to just above the shoulder. I just now saw it as I looked in the mirror, my boobs had gotten bigger. I never really looked at myself completely before going out, so I hadn't noticed. Also I had gotten taller too. I was eager to see my friend so I put on my semi-new Emily Strange shoes.

My mother stopped me as I was about to head out, "You had breakfast?"

I shook my head and my dad called from the couch, "Eat something, dang it!"

I sighed and grabbed a fortune cookie and a glass of milk. I ate the cookie and the milk seperately. _Damn_, I thought, _that would of been really good if I had dunked the cookie in the milk, I bet it would taste like lemony cheerios_.

I saw Demyx out back of his house playing with his grey hound, Lily.

"Hey Dem."

He looked up and smiled, "Hey Dawn, well...I'm back."

I petted Lily, "Yep, I missed you."

He watched me throw Lily's ball, "Only three weeks of summer left..."

I sighed sadly, "Yeah..."

I looked at him, "Hey Demyx, I had a strange dream while you were gone."

He looked up interested, "Really? What about?"

I took the ball back from Lily, "One of your pool parties."

He glanced over at the still covered pool, "What happened?"

I smiled, "Oh the usual, talking, joking, mingling."

He threw the ball, "That's it? What's so strange about that?"

I shifted on my feet. I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well, you dragged me to your room..."

He nodded, "Okay. So?"

I swallowed, "We...made...out..."

Now I had his complete undivided attention, "Huh?!"

I cringed at his out burst. Demyx looked at me, "We what?"

I sighed, I knew I shouldn't of told him. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

I let out a small yelp as he tackled me and attacked my neck. In between his fevered kisses and bites I heard him, "I'm kinda...glad I'm...not...the only...one who...felt this way..."

I was completely confused, "Huh?"

He smiled, "You're not the only one who's been having dreams lately. We had to change my sheets at least five times while we were at Atlantica..." I blushed and brought him down for a real kiss, my first. It felt like deja vu as I felt the same wet feeling of his mouth on mine.

The last thought that crossed my mind for the rest of the day was, I'm glad I told him.

--

**(Squee!) He took it extreamly well...yeah. EXTREAMLY well.**


End file.
